Yuna
Biography Early Life Yuna was born in the illustrious metropolis of Eden, known as the “Seat of the Sanctum”, during a hostile period of time. Her father, Braska, an ordinary citizen of Cocoon who had risen to gradually prominence in the aforementioned government, wed a young woman of Al Bhed descent, sparking discontent amongst the families. The Al Bhed whilst of Cocoon origin, were in constant suspicion of either aiding those deemed necessary of the Purge or undermining the fal’cie dictatorship. Moreover, although Braska had yearned to strengthen relationships between the hostile ethnicities, their union only saw to create further tension, eventually seeing his removal from any central position of authority, while likewise Yuna’s mother was disowned by her brother, the leader of the Al Bhed. Yuna’s birth would fortunately diminish this enmity, if only to some degree. Yuna’s mother would travel to Bikanel a year later, hoping to mend ties with her estranged family, however en route her airship was assaulted and subsequently shot down by devoted Al Bhed antagonists prior to her arrival. The news was devastating for Braska, who would thereafter resolve to rid Cocoon the enmity that had plagued its existence for centuries, determining no other would experience the anguish he had been forced to endure. Such was to be the last time a young Yuna would ever again see her father. What would become of him remained a mystery to her for years afterward. It was upon her seventh year; Yuna would be sought after by a large individual whom claimed to be searching for “the daughter of Braska”, and would introduce himself when the young Yuna exclaimed she was the child of Braska. It was then she would learn her father had fulfilled his Focus and that this giant was instructed to take her away of Eden, to the small seaside township of Bodhum, so she may live a peaceful life. Incapable of comprehending any of what had been told to her, Yuna would inquiry further, wherein the individual would respond he was honoring “the wish of a man facing death”. Yuna would make the assumption he was addressing her father, leaving her to cry. Upon their arrival at the town of Bodhum, her guardian, having held true to his agreement, would attempt to leave although Yuna would insist he remain, having developed a sense of attachment to the gentle giant since their departure from Eden. Although it was not his original intention, he would honor her request and remain in Bodhum as her guardian. Life for Yuna thereafter was for all intended purposes, uneventful. Absent were the restrictions enforced upon her whilst in Eden, furthermore she was able to establish lasting friendships without concern of her Al Bhed background posing any qualm. Two children in particular would steadily become close friends with Yuna, having met in school and in spite of being five and six years her senior respectively, would eventually come to view the young Yuna as a little sister with whom they sought to protect in earnest when her youthful curiosity led to problematic circumstances. While a relatively introverted person, Yuna excelled reasonably well in her educational endeavors and her polite humanitarian-esque disposition allotted her favorable popularity amongst her peers in spite of her diminished self-confidence. Becoming a Summoner Although Yuna would graduate with high esteem, she found her at a loss for what is was she desired to do with her life, or so it would seem. In actuality she had long sought to discover what had become of her father, what his motivation was for his abrupt departure ten years and three months ago. Her reluctance to inform anyone, including her friends and even her guardian derived from her belief they would adamantly disapprove considering Braska’s last known whereabouts were unknown, only vaguely insinuating he had ventured below the surface to the forbidden lands of Gran Pulse. Thus, she pondered away the days with absent-minded thought, eventually putting aside these aforementioned desires, believing it selfish of her to consider these thoughts, when instead she could afford superior usage of her time by assisting whomever she could. Such a compulsion to ease the lives of others led her to join a syndicate called “Summoners.” Their belief in a worshiping a fal'cie who would bring about an eternal calm left much to skepticism however none could disregard their resolve to provide assistance whenever possible. Furthermore, they maintained a pleasant relationship with the Al Bhed and were free of governmental influence for the most part, therefore allowing them to help the common people more readily and ultimately the ideal organization for Yuna. Her tenure with the Summoners was short; however, her gentle spirit and remarkable compassion saw her excel rapidly in a supportive role. Healing the wounded, sending the fallen, this aforementioned “Sending” was to be a tradition of the Summoners who would honor the lives of those who had passed on with a ritual dance to assure safe travel to the afterlife. Whilst normally taught only to those of seniority, Yuna had demonstrated ability well exceeding expectation, which would make her the exception. It had been Yuna's hope that having joined with the Summoners she may discover more in regards to Pulse and her own Al Bhed ancestry. Unfortunately her duties kept her constantly deprived for time, leaving her to continuous have to disregard her curiosity, at least until a coincidental encounter would not only allow her to venture into the unknown, it would serve to alter her life in its entirety. Having tended to the citizens as had become customary during the earlier hours, her eyes caught a glimpse of a young man, one with who seemed distracted, pacing about the town as though he had never seen it before. While it not an unusual occasion for one to lose their way, something about this man; what she could not place, drew Yuna to approach him, inquiring if he sought any aid. Her assumption had been correct, however when he spoke of a distant mysterious land as though it were real, she was left aghast. His description was nigh parallel to stories she had been told by her father’s guardian as a child, and although every logical sense of her being taught to believe these tales imaginative, how could someone know such precise details? The Guardian Her excitement, unable to be contained, would lead her to exclaim to have already been told of his story, going into detail that a friend of her father’s ten years and three months prior had spoken of this identical city, one with which was free of Government authority, one that never knew slumber; the majestic city of Zanarkand. It was only upon having spoke the name did she remember having read the city now was laid to waste, a forgotten relic of humanity’s past; some even believed it had been a mere fantasy. If it were to exist, what was left was believed to be located in the deepest regions of Gran Pulse. Although the young man would state he already heard the aforementioned when Yuna reluctantly informed him, he was resolved to witness it with his own eyes. Yuna, at this moment, would affirm her own resolve to assist him as best she could, and sought to request the blessing from the Summoners. In response they would cede to her request on the condition she seek to discover whatever more of the fal’cie she could, deeming such her Pilgrimage for the Summoners; the young man chosen as her guardian for this endeavor. Yuna would depart without word of her destination to avoid the inevitable dispute, which would ensue. To her, she was filling a duty that would better serve everyone, in addition, she could assist her newly appointed guardian and finally discover what had become of Braska, or so she would hope. Therefore, nothing could deter her from this path in spite of a feeling of displeasure to not having told the people most important to her. Although few were allotted authorization to journey onto the lands of Gran Pulse, the Summoners held specific clearance to do so under the guise of independent missions that allowed Cocoon to conduct research without igniting a war with their presence. Evidently, militant and senior members were those granted permission however, they were able to conceal Yuna and her guardian’s identity, citing Yuna an emergency medic intentionally claiming this particular mission harbored a likelihood of hostile activity. The young summoner would be astonished when having boarded the transport airship, to find her older guardian, the giant of a man who had served as a father figure in her life, aboard. Before she could present her inquiry, he simply replied he to hav already learned of her intentions from the Summoners and he had sworn to protect her regardless of the danger and would continue to do so. Grand Pulse They would land upon the enormous plains of Archylte Steppe, with instructions that they would rendezvous in Oerba. In the unlikely event the trio had not arrived, they would find themselves permanent residents of Gran Pulse for Cocoon would not allow another voyage for quite the duration. Prior to their departure, the Summoners tasked Yuna to offer prayer to four explicit locations whilst journeying through Gran Pulse, a notion that adamantly bothers the young man in her company, although he could not state why. Nonetheless, their mission set, the trio would carefully proceed onward with fortunately uneventful circumstances befalling them. Her newest guardian seemingly possessed an endless wave of adventure and determination, pressing the group in spite of some reluctances Yuna held. His frequent tendency to provide encouragement and his eager disposition was certainly a motivation for the young summoner, however there existed more to her duty then she had originally told him. Whilst it true, there would be a rendezvous in Oerba, she was not be apart of it for once a Summoner completed her Pilgrimage, they are believed to become a vassal of the fal’cie. Yuna was not entirely certainly she believed the aforementioned, nevertheless were it to be proven accurate; she would remain, surrendering her life for the people. Unbeknownst to her however was he too possessed knowledge he had not been willing to share. Throughout their journey, the two had begun to develop a closer relationship. What Yuna had once thought would be a somber venture had rapidly become far more entertaining and these precious moments meant more to her than she would ever voice at the time. Their adventure steadily became more of the same, Yuna playing the supportive role while in combat and them traveling from various regions, her praying to the once worshipped temples of a now forgotten civilization. It was when having reached Taejin’s Tower did the group yield undesirable attention in the form of PSICOM soldiers. Although Yuna’s self-proclaimed star guardian was more than willing to battle through, they would opt for the safer approach, not willing to risk being seen. Lady fortune was not to be upon them this day for their attempt to evade detection would be all for naught when having to contend with the ferocious beasts which dwelled within the tower, thereby alerting attention. What had once been almost leisurely venture had rapidly evolved into a chase to avoid their pursuers. The only benefit to this was Taejin’s Tower was littered with a variety of pathways, thus losing PSICOM was not as difficult a task as it could have been however in their haste Yuna was separated from her guardians, leaving her anxious at the possibility they had been captured. Eventually she forced herself to believe they would be alright, knowing if she attempted to backtrack she might well find herself within PSICOM’s grasp and with none to protect her, she would not hold long in combat. Thus, she kept moving forward, out of necessity and out of a belief she would meet them again once she found herself out of this tower. Traversing the winding corridors, Yuna felt as though she could continue on forever with nary a vision of an exit. The tower hallways seemed almost relentless, however she would glimpse a slight glimmer not too far ahead, racing towards it, hoping to have finally reached an exit. She would find herself teetering upon the edge of a slender cliff, momentarily losing her balance and tumbling down below into what appeared to be the dilapidated ruins of a city. Wincing from the pain, having cut her leg and arms, she ignored this as best she could, glancing toward the ruins, only to come to the realization she was beholding the very city none believed existed, Zanarkand. She marveled at its majesty, still unable to comprehend that all the stories she had been told in her youth may well have been true. Stumbling on occasion from her injuries, Yuna walked towards the eerily silent city until having found a ritual altar and to her surprise, her beloved star guardian standing before it, his ever-eager smile present as he turned to look in her direction. Her mind by this interval was swimming with inquiries most prominent being how he knew to come here, and when she attempted to speak he interrupted, answering her primary question, saying he had finally remembered where Zanarkand was at long last. He would further state he had since learned of her purpose as a summoner, and the probability of her death in the event she completed her mission. At a loss for words suddenly, he simply resolved to apologize to her for having pressed their journey. However, to his surprise, Yuna exclaimed their traveling had been the happiest moments of her life, that he had made her believe there could be another way. He affirmed to her there was and regardless of the circumstances, he would not allow her to die here, nor ever. Bittersweet Triumph You are a poor liar…}} Regrettably their touching moment together was abrupt shattered when the PSICOM soldiers had discovered the remains of the city and investigated. Grabbing hold her Yuna’s hand, the two raced into another corridor, once again having to elude their pursuers. They would ultimately come upon a path with two intersections, wherein Yuna would collapse, hastily pulling her to her feet, her guardian recognized that PSICOM would be upon them within moments and they could not continue this futile race for an eternity. Her other guardian, having previously cleared a way, appeared and both insisted Yuna go with him through the leftmost path. She vehemently refused to leave her beloved behind however he assured her that he had a plan, that he had finally understood what his Focus was and would be with them shortly. Only once before had Yuna heard Focus used in that context, and her inability to comprehend the insinuation he had made at the time, allowed her older guardian to pull her in the direction of the exit. The final words her beloved star guardian would utter to her being they would see each other again. Both would reach the end of Zanarkand, only for Yuna to witness a sudden white light before it exploded, causing what remained of the city to collapse into itself before crystallizing in a remarkably perplexing fashion. She knew at this moment his Focus meant a prior demand of a fal’cie, that the one she had journeyed with for such a time was in actuality a l’cie, and although she knew his Focus was something entirely different, she allowed herself to believe it had been to protect her, if only for a deluded sense of comfort. With the PSICOM squad having been lost in the implosion the now twosome continued to their destination of Oerba, with no one alive to speak of the events which had taken place beyond them. Such was where Yuna’s story came to a bittersweet conclusion. A New Promise It would be two years following the events of her Pilgrimage, and Yuna had radically altered her outview upon life. Still living in Bodhum, Yuna had since departed from the Summoners, no longer harboring any desire to follow their beliefs of the fal’cie. Furthermore, she had shed her introverted nature, developing characteristics not unlike those she had become accustom to over the years. Finally, she was willing to embark on adventures for her own sake, and allow herself to live a relatively carefree life. She even briefly sought combat training from friends who had become ranking generals in the Guardian Corps, a request which puzzled them even this day, more so because she was far more efficient than they might have provided her credit for… at least prior to her having bested them. Still, Yuna never was capable of turning down a request to help another, granted now she reasoned it led to an adventure. What would reignite a new journey was when she received a video sphere depicting her lost guardian alive and in what seemed to be a cage of some sort. Initially she disregarded it as a horridly timed prank however in spite of rational thought; she could not sit about until she knew. Her life was different; everything was different now however, she had always desired to say, to do something, which until now was an impossibility. She was still uncertain what either was, she was determined to close that chapter of her life properly. Thus, Yuna’s adventure began anew… Personality Yuna is perhaps the definition of a compassionate soul, unflinchingly polite and has remarkable difficulty turning aside anyone with who would request her assistance. She has a frequent tendency to shoulder the burdens of others, placing her own desires and needs secondary, if only to allow those individuals even a diluted sense of tranquility. These characteristics were more pronounced prior to her Pilgrimage two years prior, although still generally naïve, she has come to possess a significantly more outgoing persona and worldly view, no longer restrained by her former responsibilities. Although not as often as one should, Yuna will allowed herself to step beyond her otherwise selfless disposition and place her own desires as the primary. In addition, Yuna is extremely driven, resolved to accomplish the task she has determined for herself with absolute certainty, albeit her overly kind demeanor materializes itself once more for Yuna still has a tendency to disregard praise, citing it simply an invigorating endeavor she felt required to perform. Having dislodged her previous introverted nature, Yuna has become surprisingly more playful, deriving a noticeable sense of amusement in teasing and displaying an eccentric behavior earlier unknown to her. Her embankment on adventures her own have finally allotted her time to define her own personality instead of what others thought best for her. Whilst a rarity it may be, if actually angered Yuna can display a sense of intimidation and is not unwilling to engage in combat to settle hostilities, although she will attempt to avoid such a scenario as much as possible. Nevertheless, she remains a humanitarian at heart, often being teased for being pushover because of her inability to refuse helping people. Her present loyalties are in constant turmoil, with Cocoon still her home however; she no longer believes everything the nation stands for is justified. Having experienced losing someone close, she vehemently disliked the idea of others being sacrificed for the purposed “greater good”, believing there is always another way, a trait installed by her lost guardian. Equipment Tiny Bee Pistols Yuna’s weapon of choice had, at one point been a simplistic rob with magical abilities. She has since retired the aforementioned in favor of twin pistols given to her when she had demonstrated skills well in excess of her tutors in a brief period of time, neither of which were pleased by their lieutenant for having done so. By a single glance, one might overlook or underestimate the potent ability of these pistols, given their uninspiring design, both being silver with a black handle. Yuna would later have added a gold embedded plate upon either side, if only to bolster their outward appearance, and an additional accessory thereafter. Nevertheless, these are not mere conventional pistols as they are capable of firing a variety of different shots ranging from ordinary bullets to enchanted ether in addition to utilizing an uniquely designed automatic feature. Moreover, both possess a mystical property, which upon specific levels of mastery allow the wielder to alter their appearance into a completely different from of gun, thereby offering numerous possibilities. Lock-On A customary built item upon Yuna’s request to provide additional benefit to her accuracy; the Lock-On accessory is located at the tail end on both of Yuna’s pistols, in the appearance of a relatively unimaginative pin, albeit with such intentions in mind to conceal its whereabouts in the unlikely event someone were target it specifically. Lock-On is a unique triple featured all-in-one item; the initial trigger increases her accuracy to near pinpoint perfection, albeit only when using regular bullets, thereby forcing her to reload. The second feature allows the same benefit however instead enchanted ether shots possessed the aforementioned heightened accuracy. The third feature allows for armor-piercing shots for the duration of a clip of ammunition; six shots in total. They will not however pierce through something, which blocks an attack entirely. None of these triggers can be used in conjunction with one another, nor are any shots capable of any feats beyond a regular rounds. Evidently, each individual trigger feature requires a raising degree of focus, and thereby a necessary cooldown of one, three and five posts respectively. Video Sphere This device is simply a prerecording video, which depicted Yuna’s former guardian appearing to have been captured by some unknown entity. Believing to have watched him perish two years prior through the crystallized curse of the fal’cie, this sphere would be the driving purposes for Yuna’s return to adventure, determined to discover whether or not what she witnessed was accurate. How she came in possession of it is a mystery all upon its own. The sender did not provide any information to his identity, nor did he specify a reason he would garner interest in showing Yuna these images. Powers & Abilities Trigger Happy! In the two-year interim she has spent harnessing her gunnery skills, Yuna has been able to demonstrate abilities seemingly beyond what would be characterized as feasible under normal circumstances for someone who a short duration prior never wielded a gun to save her life. Her nigh pinpoint accuracy and remarkably quick shot are however only a complementary feature of what Trigger Happy is. Upon activation, the entirety of Yuna’s body undergoes a sense of revitalization; engulfing her in an abrupt golden shaded light, albeit for only mere seconds; a simple blink and one may have missed this occurrence. In this state Yuna is capable of athletic feats deemed nigh impossible, all to maintain focus upon her target. Such examples would have her able to readjust her body whilst falling to perform a backflip mid air, guns continuously a blazing, perform a cartwheel and still continue firing or quick jumping from wall to wall. In addition, Trigger Happy renders ammunition a non factor through the duration of its activation, altering her guns into an ether-esque weapon that’s bullets materialized based upon her own magic. It should be noted that although ether in nature, these bullets in their original state offer no additional benefit over customary metal and gunpowder. Lastly, her guns may merge to become a variety of different guns however those are specific secondary abilities and not a principal attribute of Trigger Happy. Gunoholic The first of Trigger Happy’s secondary abilities; Yuna becomes capable of firing her twin pistols in rapid succession with nigh inhuman velocity, as though her pistols have taken to the characteristics of a semi-automatic. Her ether bullets are shrouded in a metallic-esque substance upon release from the barrel, piercing through even relatively solid objects with minimal effort, although the distance is equally minimal. Whilst utilizing Gunoholic, Yuna moves at a significantly faster rate, thereby able to maintain close pursuit with even highly agile opponents. This overexertion of her gunnery skills renders Yuna exhausted, requiring two posts before a second usage. Mundane Talents Entertainer (Singing/Dancing)~: For those who have known her for a lengthily endeavor, witnessing Yuna sing for the first time was remarkable, more so because she actually arose the necessary confidence to do so, never having been capable before. Nonetheless, she is in possession of a phenomenal voice, even being able to perform high notes with near flawless execution. She generally fancies soft melodies and romantic tones although she has little qualm singing pop. Her talents have even sparked the beginning of a following since having performed in select few clubs around Cocoon, leading to a decent amount of popularity amongst the citizens, the favorite song being titled “Real Emotion.” Because of her concert performing, Yuna has learned a variety of dance steps and only furthers to excel as an entertainer. Aerobic~: Although still practicing some aspects of aerobics to obtain mastery, Yuna is best described nowadays as a gifted athlete, with either potentially underused talent or excelling at the majority of what she attempts to accomplish. Her primary activities vary from gymnastics, swimming, dancing, volleyball, you name she has more than likely performed it adamantly well. Her most definitive activities have been her ability to remain underwater for minutes at a time and dancing, volleyball and tennis. Her hand eye coordination is amazing. She always seemed nimble enough to catch the ball, avoiding what would many would have otherwise believed was beyond reach, with her volleyball serve is enough to warrant a slight fear. Cooking~: With the abundance of free time to do as she pleases, Yuna decided she would dabble in the culinary arts, always having desired to cook meals worthy of praise. As with her other talents, she has rapidly picked up even moderately advance levels of cooking skills, capable of preparing some well renowned dishes, albeit none having become her own as of yet. In spite of her tutor’s consistent pleas for her to cease doing so, Yuna has a frequent tendency to over spice dishes. Now if one fancies such dinning they are fortunate, if there is one thing Yuna might be known for, it would be ridiculously spicy food. She simply cites it trying something different, her tutor counters by teasing she is slowly scheming to kill the population with chili peppers.